1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a duty cycle detection circuit and method.
2. Related Art
With the increase in operating speed of a semiconductor apparatus, that is, the increase in frequency of a clock signal provided from outside the semiconductor apparatus, a timing margin of the semiconductor apparatus has decreased.
Thus, inside the semiconductor apparatus, phase clock signals obtained by dividing the clock signal provided from outside may be used.
The phase relationship of the multi-phase clock signals may determine the duty of the strobe signal, and the phases of the multi-phase clock signals may be adjusted according to information obtained by detecting the duty cycle.